Desolación
by Krysthall
Summary: Después de muchos años sin verse, Vladimir se reencuentra a su amor de la infancia en un viaje por el mediterráneo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se esperaría el destino destinado al barco y a sus pasajeros. Ambos tienen que olvidar su turbulenta relación de enemistad para intentar sobrevivir a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Universo Alterno / RoBul


_**N/A: Adivinen quien ha perdido su cuenta, si, yo. En fin, esto compensara todo lo que deje, esta vez si guarde todo en un documento para no liarla. (?) qué debo decir, amo esta pareja con toda mi alma, adoro a Bulgaria y a Rumania, ¡Merecen amor y fanfics! Eso sí, si no veo respuesta de lectores no lo continuare, pues es una historia elaborada y quiero respuestas a mi trabajo así que, negativas o positivas, espero sus opiniones, criterios y etc.**_

 _ **¡Disfrute la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **DESOLACIÓN**_

El aire helado del mediterráneo azotaba fuertemente las costas, su cabello rubio rojizo se movía con gracia mientras sus singulares ojos se fijaban en un punto fijo de la playa, una de sus manos sostenían una lata de Pepsi. Dio un sorbo e inmediatamente hizo una mueca por el sabor, no era lo mismo si no tenía tanto azúcar como el gustaba. Soltó un suspiro y se distrajo viendo a las personas que estaban en las costas. Una chica de cabello castaños que le había parecido guapa estaba jugando una pelota junto con otro chico albino, aquella era la razón por la que Vladimir tenía su mejilla rojiza. Por intentar hacerse el exquisito termino así. Sin chica, sin orgullo y sin dignidad humana.

Gruño con molestia, llevándose la mano a la mejilla sintiendo un poco de dolor. Vladimir era bastante joven, tenía 20 años y al fin había terminado de estudiar finanzas y administración de empresas. Era uno de los pocos afortunados en tener la oportunidad de estudiar en un país extranjero y huir de la crisis de su país de origen. Aunque no fue muy difícil eso, pues la posición económica de su familia le salvaguardaba de cierta forma.

La mirada de Vladimir a pesar de ser bastante única, no gozaba de tener un brillo propio, sus ojos eran opacos y por lo general sus labios se mantenían como si estuvieran sellados la mayor parte del tiempo, era un egocéntrico según sus compañeros por lo que, sólo ha tenido un amigo en toda su vida el cual, le abandonó. Desde entonces su corazón se enfrió y se volvió completamente serio y sumido en su propio mundo.

Culpaba a ese amigo de la infancia de todo. Su primer y único amor, su primer y único amigo se había ido hacía años y sin mirar atrás, Vladimir tuvo que aceptar que Nikolai se iría y no volvería. Pudo haberle detenido, si. Pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

Tenía que seguir con su vida.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, a lo que Vladimir dejo de consumir del líquido de esa lata, mirando de reojo a quien estaba detrás de él. Su padre era un hombre anciano, eso era sencillo de notar puesto que su barba blanca y las arrugas de su rostro le delataban al menos una aproximación a los cincuenta o sesenta años. Vladimir nunca había tenido la mejor relación del mundo con su padre, no porque este fuese malo o algo así, al contrario, él hacía todo lo posible por acercarse a su hijo, sin embargo Vladimir se negaba a aceptarle y no hacía nada más que huir y portarse indiferente respecto a su relación familiar.

—Pronto esta costa se verá azotada de gente, dentro de tres días el barco que ha lanzado nuestra empresa podrá navegar y hacer un recorrido por todo el mediterráneo.

Vladimir se encogió de hombros, acabándose todo el contenido de la lata, tirándola al piso y pisándola, provocando un breve chasquido provenir del impacto de su suela y del aluminio. — Qué bien…. —Su voz sonaba seca, sin prestarle atención a su progenitor.

—Vladimir…Eres mi hijo. —Dijo el hombre, todavía descansando la mano en el hombro del rumano. Esté no hizo nada para evitar el contacto, sin embargo tampoco le agrado. — Tienes que ir en la embarcación. Soy demasiado viejo para ir yo mismo y supervisar que todo se haga como debe y tú eres mi hijo primogénito y heredero.

—A mi hermano le gustará más ir. —Repuso Vladimir.

—Tu hermano tiene cinco años. —El señor suspiró.— Ya te encargaste de lo principal, pero sólo quedan un par de cosas, acompáñame.

Vladimir gruño, rodando los ojos pero finalmente, haciéndole caso y comenzando a caminar al lado de su padre.

—El barco es enorme, el más grande y seguro que se ha visto en muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo errores humanos siempre pueden haber.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho padre, el barco debe ser lo suficientemente seguro. No tiene caso alguno el preocuparse por eso. —Dijo, deteniéndose. — No pienso ir…

—Lo harás y no te estoy preguntando.

Vladimir no pudo seguirle contradiciendo, pues sabía que era inútil. Bufó con molestia, asintiendo con su cabeza para finalmente, irse de ahí a paso rápido. Su padre suspiro, lo único que quería era lo mejor para su hijo, hacer que dejase de estresarse. Hubiese puesto en marcha ese barco sólo para él, pero sabía que si así lo hacía el rumano no lo aceptaría y se negaría aún más.

Sólo esperaba un milagro aunque una extraña sensación en su pecho. Saco el celular y marco un número.

— ¿Si? todo está preparado…por favor, protege a mi hijo y añadan un bote salvavidas, sé que es imposible, si, si lo sé. Pero háganlo… ¡No me lleve la contraria!, es una orden.

Colgó y fue por el mismo camino que el rumano, debía regresar a casa.

* * *

Abrió el grifo del agua, poniendo ambas manos para recolectarla y mojarse el rostro, varios mechones de cabello se salieron de su lugar. Nikolai poseía un cabello negro y ojos azules con detalles verdosos dentro de ellos. Se secó con la manga de su suéter, estaba en un baño de su trabajo, saliendo poco después para ir a sentarse en su oficina y comenzar a teclear. A diferencia de ciertas personas, el nunca había nacido en una cuna de oro, tenía que trabajar arduamente en la mañana su trabajo consistía de matarse escribiendo largos artículos de periódico. Nikolai siempre había tenido el sueño de ser un escritor famoso, tenía al menos tres novelas escritas dos de misterio y otra de romance. Su empeño daba los suficientes frutos, pues había logrado vivir en un departamento de clase media en Italia, tuvo que recorrer un camino lleno de dificultades para llegar a donde estaba. Nació en Sofía, Bulgaria en una familia humilde, sin embargo, apenas tuvo la oportunidad se fue a estudiar a Italia, teniendo que dejar a sus primos, padres y por supuesto, a su mejor amigo. No tenía muchos recuerdos claros, sólo sabe que ese mejor amigo a diferencia de él, tenía una vida resulta, llena de lujos. Todo lo contrario a él. También lo único que puede llegar a recordar fue la mirada de odio que el rumano le dirigió cuando le dio la noticia de que se iría en busca de un futuro mejor.

No comprendía el enojo de su supuesto mejor amigo. ¡Quién era él para saber todo su esfuerzo! Se suponía que debía apoyarle, pero no, nunca hizo un esfuerzo por comprenderlo o ayudarlo y cuando vio que tenía posibilidades, el rumano quiso destrozar sus esperanzas como si fuese la arena de un castillo.

Pero no, a diferencia de Vladimir, Nikolai no sentía ni rencor, ni nada parecido. Él pudo sobrellevar todo y no hacer un escándalo como el rubio.

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo se acercó, jalándole la mejilla lo cual provoco que el búlgaro frunciera un poco el entrecejo.

—Trabajas demasiado.

— ¿Eso cree usted?—Masculló avergonzado cuando descubrió quien era. Era su jefe, Ludwig Beilschmidt. No era algo fácil de admitir, pero desde hacía tiempo se sentía atraído por su superior, sin embargo prefería callarse, pues él tenía una relación con una linda italiana y por sobre todo, era su jefe. No debía inmiscuir sentimientos con trabajo.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo el alemán, sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su traje, entregándoselo a Nikolai. El búlgaro algo confundido lo acepto, mirando intrigado al alemán.

—Señor…aun no es la fecha de pago. —Dijo tomando con los dedos de ambas manos el sobre, algo confundido.

—No es exactamente un…''pago''. —Murmuró Ludwig, sin saber como continuar. — Mi esposa está embarazada e insiste en no acompañarme al crucero debido a que le da nauseas. —Los ojos de Nikolai brillaron, ¿Eso significaba que acompañaría a Ludwig a ese viaje? —tenía dos boletos sin embargo uno de ellos se lo quedo mi hermano. Así que he decidido entregarte el que quedaba. —Y aquel brillo esperanzador, desapareció.

—Ah…por supuesto, muchas gracias, señor. Pero prefiero quedarme trabajando, este viaje seguro dura mucho y yo necesito el dinero…

Ludwig negó. — Toma esto como unas vacaciones, luego tendrás tiempo para recuperar las horas. —Nikolai iba a poner objeción, sin embargo cuando su mirada topo con la alemana, bajo la vista y asintió tímidamente, con los labios fruncidos.

El alemán le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se retiró. Nikolai suspiró, desatándose la corbata y haciendo una mueca, abriendo el sobre y viendo el boleto.

Zarpaba mañana.


End file.
